Emrik the Hedgehog
"Your kind didn't show mercy to my people. So why should I?" Emrik is a Aegis Mobian. Aegis Mobians are a species of anthropomorphic animals that lived even before the echidnas. Emrik was leader of the Juun Clan and was known as an incredible scholar who was able to summon powerful creatures to aid his people in hunting. Concept and Creation Backstory Juun di Emrik was born in the village of Juun which existed long before the Echidna Tribe. Growing up, he was fascinated by the stories told by other folks in his village. He was especially interested by an individual named Noblais di Pacem, who is the only person to claim that he's seen The Creator. Emrik's parents deeply cared for their son's education which is why they sent him to a village called Roas to be mentored by an old scholar. During his time there he was taught chants that allowed him to call forth powerful beings. At the age of 17, he moved back into Juun and continued to study scriptures left behind by the First Settlers. Time has passed until he became the leader of his clan. With his leadership, they built structures that can store the knowledge of the Aegis Mobains which for the most part were libraries. The largest library was named Eden and the site of Pacem's resting place. During his time, his people created tablets to summon the Emerald Palace if the power of The Creator was ever needed. His last project as tribe leader was the building of a device that could call power from Inferno as well as the demonic entity known as Lucifer. Soon after finishing these creations, the echidnas emerged as a powerful people with larger numbers. Tension quickly rose and the two people fought each other. Not long after, the beast known as Chaos appeared to wipe out the echidnas and a large number of Aegis Mobians. The threat appeared to be over until other Mobains united and began to wipe out the remaining clans. Emrik had no other choice but to instruct his people to run and go into stasis before they're killed by the others. He too fled after failing to defend his home, despite having access to powerful summons. Personality Appearance Emrik is an orange Aegis Mobian who stands at 3'5 feet tall and weighs 79 pounds. He has three quills although the middle one is styled in the opposite direction. He wears futuristic metallic armor and and a mask that covers his face yet the rest of his head is exposed. Emrik's most prominent feature however, is a single black wing coming out of his back. Powers and Abilities Emrik has the ability to summon powerful beasts to aid him in battle thanks to his intense spiritual training. All he needs to summon the beasts are a series of chants. "O gentle breeze that brings tranquility to the land. Allow your humble servant to protect those he holds closely." "Fallen brother of angelic wings. Come forth and bring peace through destruction. " "Innocent woe, guide me through the darkness. Protect me as I would do to you." "Heavenly father. Give me your strength to slay those unholy and you shall receive them to your loving arms." "Mighty seas...the storm comes and goes. We beg for your power. The ocean's wave purges all." "Passionate flames. Lend me your light." Trivia Quotes "I bring you destruction so my people can live in peace once more." "My own son, my own blood, has betrayed me?" "Your pitiful existence ends here!" Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Evil Category:Magical Abilities